


i'm a catch

by blesseth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealous Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Misunderstandings, and hinata is my deus ex machina, i write a lot of jealous oikawa is what i've found out, iwaizumi is a great friend, oikawa thinks kageyama and hinata are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blesseth/pseuds/blesseth
Summary: And suddenly, with Tobio bickering with the shrimp in the background (like an old married couple, Tooru’s mind supplies rather annoyingly), a realization hits him like a train.The brats are totally dating.or, five times Oikawa thinks Kageyama and Hinata are dating and one time he knows for sure they're not





	i'm a catch

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request I got on tumblr:  
> 'I feel like Oikawa would think Hinata and Kageyama are together and it would make him mad and he wouldn't even know why. (It's cause he loves kageyama but is in denial) ((could u do a 5+1 for this please))'
> 
> It was super fun to write but it's late and I'm super tired so obviously that's not beta-read.

**1.**

 

* * *

 

Tooru’s life is a fucking joke so really, it shouldn’t come as a surprise that the one weekend he’s home instead of in Tokyo doing assignments for class or practicing with his new team, he ends up running into Tobio. Tooru considers pretending he didn’t see him but no, there goes that plan as Tobio approaches him, eyes lighting up.

“Oikawa-san,” he greets, looking disgustingly cute as always.

“Tobio,” he sighs. “How unexpected to run into you.”

 “I live here,” Tobio says, furrowing his eyebrows, and Tooru is weirdly relieved he hasn’t changed at all when it comes to completely missing social cues because, honestly, that’s very Tobio of him. 

(Tooru pointedly avoids thinking about  _why_ that’s a relief and  _when_ exactly he started using Tobio’s name as an adjective.)

“If you’re going to ask me to teach you how to serve…” Tooru trails off, shaking his head. Tobio’s pestering is eerily similar to Ushijima’s  _you should’ve come to Shiratorizawa_ and Tooru wonders how many puppies he’s kicked in his past life to deserve this. Must’ve been a lot.

“I’m not,” Tobio says and Tooru’s interest is piqued. “I was just wondering if you’d be coming to watch the Inter-High.”

What a strange question, Tooru muses.

He will, probably, if nothing else to see how the new Aoba Johsai team is doing and give them a few pointers, but to Tobio he says, “Maybe. Why, do you want me to come watch you play?”

He’s just teasing, of course he is, but Tobio, that simpleton, actually nods.

“Karasuno’s strong, even without the third-years.”

Tooru stares at him helplessly. It’s hopeless. Tobio’s hopeless. Unfairly adorable but utterly hopeless.

Before he can give any sort of reply though (and what  _can_ he say, really) Tobio’s phone rings. He takes one look at the caller and throws Tooru an apologetic look – or as close to one as he can – before answering.

“Yamayama-kun, are you dead?!”

Tooru can hear the other person loud and clear, and Tobio’s eyes narrow.

“Hinata, dumbass, don’t yell!”

Hinata. The other half of the famous duo, Tooru thinks somewhat annoyed. It’s not that he dislikes the shrimp (he doesn’t mind the shrimp, most of the time). It’s just that the two of them are so goddamn annoying with their ‘unique connection’ and the whole ‘as long as I’m here, you’re invincible’ – honestly, how cheesy and disgusting is that.

And suddenly, with Tobio bickering with the shrimp in the background (like an old married couple, Tooru’s mind supplies rather annoyingly), a realization hits him like a train.

The brats are totally dating.

Tooru’s nose scrunches in distaste. How… off-putting.

But it does make sense, now that he thinks about it.

All the name calling that always lacks bite, the constant teasing and bickering, that’s probably their way of flirting, those idiots. But Tooru can’t disregard the trust they have in one another or the fact that they really do bring out the best in each other. So he supposes he should at least acknowledge that they’re good together.

The thought leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

“Oikawa-san?” Tobio calls, phone back in his pocket. “I have to go now but… think about it, okay?”

Tooru’s eyebrow quirks up.

“Why the hurry?”

Tobio seems surprised by his question but otherwise doesn’t react as he shrugs.

“Hinata’s locked himself out of his house. The idiot wants to come over until his mom gets back.”

Tooru kind of regrets asking because that’s way too annoying for him to deal with right now.

“Have fun then,” he throws Tobio the smile Iwa-chan has dubbed as his ‘fake Trashykawa smile’ and Tobio frowns at him. “Remember, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, Tobio-chan.”

Once again Tobio looks confused, Tooru’s teasing flying right over his head.

“You mean… I shouldn’t teach him to serve?” He snorts and it’s all kinds of adorable. (Tooru really hates himself right now.) “Don’t worry, Oikawa-san, the dumbass can barely serve as it is, it wouldn’t so him any good to try the jump serve.”

Tooru lets out a breathy laugh before he can stop himself.

“Whatever you say, Tobio.”

For once Tobio isn’t frowning and scowling. He’s still cute but in a slightly different way, and Tooru doesn’t even bother acknowledging that thought.

“Shouldn’t you be going already?”

He watches as Tobio’s eyes widen and the scowl returns with full force.

“Right.” He hesitates for a second. “See you around, Oikawa-san.”

_Not if I can help it_ , Tooru thinks but what he ends up saying is, “Yeah.”

Tobio turns around, headed towards his boyfriend, and Tooru is left staring at his back.

_If that’s some kind of metaphor,_  Tooru thinks,  _it sucks._

 

* * *

 

**2.**

 

* * *

 

Okay so maybe his life really is a joke but the thing is, most of the time Tooru himself is the one delivering the punchline.

“Don’t say anything, Iwa-chan,” he sighs as Iwaizumi takes a seat in the stands next to him. Down on the court, Karasuno scores another point.

“Wasn’t going to,” Iwa-chan, bless him, says and joins him in watching the game in silence.

Tobio was right, Karasuno  _is_ good.

There’s only one first year on the team - a lanky boy with way too much hair - and he quickly proves why he’s part of the starting lineup as he joins Glasses in blocking. He reminds Tooru of that redhead from Shiratorizawa with his guess blocking, and he immediately decides he doesn’t like him. Which, yeah, it’s a little petty but Tooru isn’t really running for a saint anyway.

The defense isn’t the only thing that’s improved though. Karasuno’s offense is brutal.

Tooru finds himself paying even more attention to Tobio and the different tosses he gives the different spikers. He keeps evolving, just like Tooru always knew he would, and it’s just as fascinating to watch as it is scary. 

Tobio truly is incredible.

“Kageyama’s really changed, huh” Iwaizumi says and Tooru hums, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. “Karasuno’s good for him.”

_Not just Karasuno,_ Tooru thinks with a scowl as the shrimp joins Tobio on the court.

It doesn’t take long before they do their signature quick and Iwaizumi lets out a short huff.

“This won’t ever stop being weird,” he says and Tooru has to agree.

The shrimp is still jumping around, high-fiving his teammates, but when he reaches Tobio, he just grins at him. It’s all sunshine and rainbows, and then Tobio smiles back and they nod at each other and honestly, in any other scenario Tooru would find it cute.

Now, however, he’s just annoyed. Keep your displays of affection to yourselves, thank you very much.

He doesn’t realize he’s scowling until Iwaizumi throws him a look.

“Don’t tell me you’re mad Karasuno’s winning?”

It’s a logical assumption to make but it’s so far from Tooru’s current train of thought that he almost laughs out loud at the irony.

Instead he just waves a hand dismissively.

“I don’t care if they win, Iwa-chan, I’m not  _that_ petty.”

Except yeah, he is, and they both know that.

He keeps watching the court where the other team finally manages to score but he can feel Iwaizumi’s eyes on him. Then he hears him sigh.

“Sometimes I honestly have no idea what you’re thinking,” he admits and Tooru snorts.

“It’s nothing, Iwa-chan, I promise.” To illustrate his words, he nudges Iwaizumi until he bats his hand away.

“Quit being annoying, Trashykawa.”

Tooru laughs, retreating his hand. Messing with Iwa-chan is definitely one of his favorite pastimes.

Karasuno takes their first timeout and Tooru uses the opportunity to get a good look on all of them. And okay, if his gaze keeps slipping back to Tobio then that’s simply a coincidence; he’s standing right in Tooru’s line of sight so it’s only natural Tooru’s eyes stay on him, right?

Then again, maybe he  _should_ look away because the shrimp is all over Tobio and that’s just disgusting.

So maybe, he concedes after a moment, maybe ‘all over Tobio’ is an exaggeration but still. The shrimp is bouncing around, talking to him excitedly and gesturing so rapidly Tooru has trouble following him but Tobio is just nodding along. And he probably really does understand him because they’re both weird like that.

Except with Tobio that weirdness is cute while with the shrimp it’s plain annoying.

“Stop glaring at Kageyama, for fuck’s sake,” Iwaizumi says, exasperated. Tooru is almost offended.

“I wasn’t,” he says and huffs at Iwaizumi’s look. “I mean, I wasn’t glaring  _at_ him.”

Iwaizumi looks confused and honestly, Tooru can relate.

“It’s just…” he trails off, sneaking one more glance at the duo. “Look at them, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi follows his gaze and watches as Tobio nudges the shrimp, pointing at one of their opponents, before leaning in to whisper something in his ear. Tooru looks at Iwaizumi expectantly.

“Uh,” Iwa-chan rubs the back of his neck. “They seem to be getting along?”

“Exactly,” Tooru nods, arms still crossed. “Isn’t it disgusting?”

Iwaizumi takes one long look at him, one that’s a bit too inquisitive for Tooru’s liking.

“Oh,” he ends up saying before letting out a short laugh. “You had me worried there for a second, Shittykawa.”

Now it’s Tooru’s turn to stare.

“What do you mean,  _oh_?”

Iwa-chan looks way too amused as he shakes his head, “You’ll get it eventually.”

“Just tell me, Iwa-chan, come on.”

“Quiet down, the game’s starting,” Iwaizumi is saying, looking distinctively smug and Tooru just rolls his eyes. He needs new friends.

 

* * *

 

**3.**

 

* * *

 

It’s another few weeks before he sees Tobio again.

“I heard you made it to the national team,” Tooru remarks as the two of them walk alongside each other. “Congratulations.”

A small smile immediately appears on Tobio’s lips and oh, Tooru was not prepared for this. He’s accustomed to Tobio’s usual cuteness but now it’s strikes him that not only that but Tobio is also handsome as hell. Well shit, Tooru thinks. Paint him purple and call him Shiratorizawa.

“Thanks,” Tobio says and Tooru can tell he’s trying to hide how proud he is. He rolls his eyes.

“You were recruited for the national team, Tobio, you didn’t make cereal or something. You’re allowed to be proud.”

Tobio looks at him from the corner of his eye, as if trying to judge whether or not he’s being serious. Tooru just stares at him, expectant, until Tobio caves.

“It’s amazing,” he admits. “Everyone is very talented.”

“You met some them at the training camp last year, right?” Tooru prompts and Tobio nods.

“But I have to admit, I was surprised some of the others I met didn’t make it. They were very good too.”

Tooru looks up, noting how there isn’t a single cloud in the sky.

“That’s how it is at the top,” he says. “The best of the best.”

He can feel Tobio watching him as he speaks and decides that’s enough of that.

“Anyway, how’s the shrimp?”

Tooru, despite the teasing tone, is actually curious. He imagines Tobio making it on the national team could cause some friction there and hey, if they end up breaking up, well then that’s just how life is. Tooru tries not to hope too much.

“Hinata?” Tobio shrugs. “Fine, I guess. His receives are better.”

Tooru snorts, shaking his head. Good old Tobio.

“I’m not asking about how he’s doing at volleyball, Tobio. I’m asking…” Tooru’s nose scrunches briefly, “I’m asking how things are going between you two.”

Tobio appears to be confused, whether at Tooru’s unusual curiosity or the question itself, but he shrugs once again.

“We’re okay? I mean, we haven’t fought in a while so that’s… good.”

“Good,” Tooru echoes. Fucking great, even. He sighs.

A silence descends upon them. Surprisingly, it doesn’t feel uncomfortable.

Tooru looks at the trees they pass as he tries to sort his thoughts. He doesn’t know how he ended up taking a walk with Tobio of all people but he doesn’t mind and when did  _that_  happen.

He glances at Tobio. Tooru has to admit he’s not all that bad. In fact, he’s actually pretty nice to be around. And yeah, okay, it’s fun to tease him too.

“Oikawa-san. You’re making a weird expression.”

Yeah, no, he takes that back; Tobio is a brat.

“So rude, Tobio-chan,” he drawls, watching as Tobio lowers his head in an attempt to hide his smile. A cute brat, if nothing else. “Say, what are you doing this Saturday?”

The words are out of his mouth before he can help them.

“Er,” Tobio looks as surprised as Tooru feels. “Nothing much I guess. I’ll just practice and then hang out with Hinata.”

Tooru’s mood sours immediately. Of course he’d have plans with his boyfriend. Why wouldn’t he. 

That’s what Tooru gets for trying to be nice.

“Well. Forget I said anything.”

Tobio looks like he wants to say something himself but apparently decides to stay silent. Tooru isn’t sure if he’s glad or not because this time around the silence is suffocating. 

He can see Tobio fidgeting.

“The, uh, the weather seems nice,” Tobio mumbles, looking anywhere but at Tooru who blinks at him a couple of times before bursting out laughing.

Tobio’s so damn cute.

“Nevermind,” he frowns and Tooru wheezes in an attempt to stop laughing.

“No, no, Tobio-chan, that was good,” he says, grinning widely. “Small talk, that’s good.”

Tobio rolls his eyes but he looks amused. Tooru decides that’s a good sign.

“It  _is_ very nice weather we’re having,” he nods. “I especially like how the sun is nowhere to be seen. Fascinating, isn’t it?”

Tobio’s frown melts into a pout which is, of course, adorable. Tooru is pretty sure his vocabulary wasn’t this poor before Tobio.

“Now you’re making fun of me,” Tobio says and Tooru shakes his head.

“I would never.”

Tobio snorts, elbow softly nudging him, and suddenly Tooru realizes a couple of things.

1) He may have a small, tiny, almost nonexistent crush on Tobio, who 2) is incredibly adorable and cute and more, and 3) has a boyfriend, which of course leads to 4) Tooru is screwed.

 

* * *

 

**4.**

 

* * *

 

“Iwa-chan, I need help.”

Tooru absentmindedly wonders how many times he’s called Iwaizumi starting with this exact same sentence.

“It’s 2am,” Iwaizumi says groggily. “This better be life or death, Oikawa.”

Tooru groans, “It is.”

There’s a pause on the other end and he can hear some shuffling. He feels bad about waking Iwaizumi but he’s been thinking about his new revelations for hours and he still can’t wrap his head around it. It’s maddening.

“Okay, I’m listening,” Iwaizumi says, much more awake, in a sort of business-mode that makes Tooru chuckle. Then he remembers his life is hell and stops chuckling.

“So,” he starts, wondering exactly how to say it. Apparently words are not his friend when it comes to Tobio. “You remember Tobio.”

“I do.”

Iwaizumi is being uncharacteristically patient with him, for which Tooru’s grateful. 

(That’s a lie, though, Iwa-chan is only impatient when he’s messing around, never when he truly needs him. Iwa-chan is great.)

“Well. I… may have some feelings for him. That are not hate or envy.”

Iwaizumi sighs, both in relief and exasperation. “I figured.”

Normally, Tooru would ask how and probably panic about being too obvious. But it’s Iwa-chan and it’s  _Tobio_  and really, he just wants to know what the hell he’s supposed to do right now.

Iwaizumi pauses, thoughtful, when Tooru asks him.

“You could… ask him out?” he suggests as if it’s that easy. Tooru wishes it was.

“He’ll say no,” he says immediately, heart clenching uncomfortably. Somehow knowing he doesn’t even have a chance makes it so much worse.

“You don’t know that.”

“I do,” he sighs, resigned. “He’s dating that #10. Hinata. He’ll say no.”

“Oh.” Iwaizumi pauses and Tooru can imagine the exact expression he’s wearing. It makes him feel better, just a little bit but then again, Iwa-chan’s always had a knack for doing that. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah. Me too,” Tooru says. “It’s ironic, isn’t it. I was so mean to him in middle school. And,” he frowns, “high school, I guess.”

He sighs once again because karma sucks.

“You definitely weren’t the best,” Iwaizumi says and Tooru can tell he’s being delicate. “But I don’t think Kageyama holds a grudge.”

Tooru knows he doesn’t. That makes it even worse and wow, look how everything is spiraling down. Honestly, fuck his life.

“I’ll be a better person from now on,” he says out loud to lighten the mood, only half-joking. “I’ll start feeding stray cats. Practically a saint.”

Iwaizumi snorts.

“You wouldn’t last a week.” Tooru smiles as he plops down on his bed. “But really, will you be fine?”

“Of course.”

There’s a pause.

“We’re watching E.T. this weekend,” Iwaizumi says, his tone leaving no room for argument.

“And eating milk bread?”

“And eating milk bread.”

Tooru laughs, agreeing, and he thinks about how lucky he is to have Iwa-chan. 

He tells him as much.

“Idiot,” Iwa-chan says and Tooru can hear the fondness in his voice loud and clear. “Someone’s gotta remind you not to be too hard on yourself. You’re a pretty great guy, Tooru, you hear me? Don’t let it get you down.”

Tooru swallows. “Yeah.”

“Now get some rest. You need it.”

“Yeah,” Tooru echoes. “Love you, Iwa-chan.”

“You too.”

Maybe his life isn’t entirely shitty.

 

* * *

 

**5.**

 

* * *

 

A week later and Tooru finds himself woken up by loud pounding on his door. Groaning loudly, he makes his way to the door, pausing just before opening it.

He does not, in fact, wake up flawless. But it’s a Sunday, and it’s-- 7am, what the fuck? Okay, no, whoever has the audacity to wake him up at this hour deserves seeing him looking like a mess.

When he does open the door he has to pinch himself to make sure he’s not dreaming because there is no way the shrimp is standing on his doorstep. 

Except, he is.

“No,” Tooru says and slams the door shut. He turns around with every intention of going back to sleep. He is so not dealing with this right now, whatever  _this_  even is.

The pounding returns and good god, has this kid not heard of a doorbell? Tobio’s taste is horrible, really, and that’s a small relief at least.

“I won’t go away until you let me in,” the shrimp calls and proceeds to add, “I think your neighbors are getting curious.”

Tooru grits his teeth. That brat.

Tooru is well-liked by his neighbors, thank you very much, and he’d like to keep it that way. Maybe the shrimp is a little bit smarter than he thought. Whatever.

“Fine,” he says when he opens the door again, crossing his arms, not intentionally trying to look down on the shrimp but hey. It happens. “Speak.”

The kid is grinning as if he’s won, and Tooru is frowning, as if he’s not.

“Can I come in?”

“I don’t know, can you,” Tooru mumbles but moves aside to let him pass nonetheless.

They end up in the living room, the shrimp making himself comfortable on the couch.

“So?” Tooru tilts his head in a way he’s been told looks vaguely threatening. “What do you want, Shrimpy-chan?”

The kid squints his eyes at him as if evaluating him. After a moment he leans back, all traces of his grin gone.

“You’ve been avoiding Kageyama.”

Tooru tries not to let his surprise show.

“So?”

The shrimp narrows his eyes and somehow he looks like a completely different person when he’s serious.

“Listen, I don’t know know what your deal is, but if you’re just acting like this because of his feelings then you’re really a shitty person.”

Tooru scowls because honestly, what kind of person comes to rub their own relationship in another person’s face. Even  _he_ isn’t that petty.

“I think you better leave, Shrimpy-chan.”

“I won’t,” the shrimp says not even flinching. “Not until I figure out why one second you’re flirting with Kageyama and pretending you don’t know him the next.”

Tooru throws him an indignant look. “What?”

“You’ve been flirting, right?”

Tooru is so flabbergasted that he just ends up saying, “Yes?”

The shrimp jumps off his couch gesturing animatedly.

“Then why the hell aren’t you dating him?”

Everything kind of stops for Tooru.

“What?”

“If you like him,” the shrimp says slowly, “and he likes you, then why aren’t you two dating?”

Tooru blinks at him while trying to comprehend what he just heard.

“You mean… you two aren’t dating?”

He tries to think back on any particularly affectionate moment or a confirmation from either one of them but his mind draws blank.

“What?” The loud shriek makes him wince. “Of course not! Why would you even think that!”

Tooru takes a deep breath.

“So I like Tobio,” he starts slowly, “and Tobio apparently likes me too. And he’s not dating you?” he turns to the shrimp. “He’s not dating anyone?”

The shrimp shakes his head.

“He’s been waiting for you to ask.”

And that’s how Tooru finds himself on the next train to Miyagi, the shrimp – or, okay, Hinata, right next to him.

 

* * *

 

**0.**

 

* * *

 

He intercepts Tobio on his morning run.

“Oikawa-san,” he exclaims, surprised, but Tooru is so not in the mood for small talk.

He approaches Tobio, slowly, surely, despite his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

“I like you,” he says staring right into Tobio’s eyes so that he knows Tooru’s not messing around. “I like you a lot. And I’d also like to date you. If… that’s okay.”

Tooru’s gaze doesn’t falter as Tobio blinks his big blue eyes at him (and since when does Tobio have blue eyes and why hasn’t Tooru noticed before just how very blue they are?).

His heart is beating so fast and so loud but when Tobio smiles at him, nods, the tips of his ears turning a lovely shade of pink, Tooru is pretty sure his heart stops altogether.

“I’d like that too,” Tobio says and Tooru lets out a shaky breath.

“Of course you do,” he says, his whole body relaxing, and takes Tobio’s hand. “I’m a catch.”

Then Tobio is laughing, saying,  _sure you are, Oikawa-san,_ and Tooru decides that even if his life  _is_ a fucking joke sometimes, it’s not so bad.

In fact, he thinks later as he listens to Tobio tell him about his latest game, his life is pretty great.


End file.
